Between a Bat and a Sharp Place
by Ellabee15
Summary: Beginning sometime after Oliver makes Felicity his EA this takes a different view of how season 2 might have gone. What if Felicity's family secrets were revealed? How will Oliver react to her being the daughter of a business rival. More importantly how does Tony Stark feel about the way the Arrow treats his daughter. Also Felicity has a history with...Batman?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Good morning Ms Stark." a polite yet electronic voice woke Felicity.  
>"J.A.R.V.I.S.! I was sleeping." she grumbled "I'm sorry miss, but Mr Stark insisted that he needed to speak to you.<br>"Tell my dad I'm busy doing what normal people do at this hour: sleeping"  
>Felicity blinked in irritation at the tablet from which J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke. grabbing her glasses she squinted at her alarm clock: 4:26 am.<br>"Here's another idea tell him if he wants to have a serious conversation he should at least approach me when the sun is up."  
>"The sun is up in New York Lissie and I got tired of waiting for J.A.R.V.I.S. to respond so I hacked in to talk to you directly...Sorry J.A.R.V.I.S.<br>"Quite alright sir."  
>Felicity groaned "what is it this time dad?"<br>"Can't a father call his beloved daughter because he misses her?" The skeptical look on Felicity's face coupled with the silence that followed his words caused Tony's smirk to deflate. "Alright I figured I'd call you to give you a head's up about some company business. Queen Consolidated contacted Stark Industries about our alternate energy research programs. There's talk of them converting their entire company to Arc Reactor power like Stark tower. Since you're chummy with the friendly local Robin Hood cosplayer/CEO, i wanted to ask you to keep your ears open. I don't trust the Queens and I need to know anything you might hear."

"I'm not committing corporate espionage for you dad. We agreed after I graduated college that I would find my own way. We also agreed when I started working at QC that you wouldn't interfere." "Espionage is such a loaded word. I'm asking you to report gossip, not team up with Widow to plant bugs and rappel down elevator shafts. Is it unreasonable for me to make sure that my tech isn't used to create another earthquake machine? Once Moira gets her hands on it who knows what she'll do?"  
>"Dad.<br>"She's like the evil queen from snow white and what kind of last name is Queen anyway. We overthrew the monarchy, frankly it's unpatriotic. I bet she poisons bald eagles in her spare time."  
>"DAD!"<br>"Sorry sweetie, Natasha says hi by the way."  
>'Tell her I say hi back."<br>"I miss you Lissie. We all do. I wish you didn't work so far away. Why did you turn down Bruce's offer?"  
>"We've been over this before." She and Bruce had grown up together. She was born a few months after he lost his parents. From the moment they met, the two had a connection. Alfred always credited Felicity for being able to make Bruce smile again. When ever she needed to escape the craziness of her father or her mother being...her mother she could always count on Bruce to let her stay at Wayne Manor. Gotham was more home than anywhere else...at it used to be. Bruce came with his own set of issues and when he had disappeared for 3 years it had been difficult to accept. She hadn't wanted the job at Wayne Enterprises. It was too much inside her comfort zone. She had wanted a life outside of her bubble. Outside of Felicity Stark.<br>"I know Lissie, but you can't blame a father for trying. I worry about you in Starling...are you sure it isn't built on a hellmouth?  
>"Dad!" Felicity giggled "Sorry baby. Cap decided to take your suggestion and watch Buffy. Fumble fingers pressed to wrong button and the entire tower played nothing else for two days." "Say hi to Steve and Pepper and Banner and..." 'Got it Lis. Oh by the way, Barton found out about your Legolas wannabe...he's not too happy about someone stepping on his turf. Apparently there's some kind of Medieval weapons pecking order. He says you've betrayed him."<br>"Tell Clint he's the archer of my heart." "Uh huh...I don't like you working for him either baby. I know" Tony held up a hand cutting off the well practiced rant Felicity used to defend Oliver. "He's still killed people and forgive me if I don't appreciate my baby girl caught up in his world. I don't want you hurt." "Good night dad." Felicity's exasperated expression was underscored by her smile. "Technically it's good morning since New York is 3 hours ahead of Califor-"

Felicity cut the transmission and sighed. She knew her father had her best interests at heart, but he could be stifling sometimes. Tony Stark tended to have a blind spot when it came to his daughter. She hadn't even told him about her current job demotion because she knew he would have flown to Starling, guns ablaze, to take Oliver down. For all his skills, no one, not even Oliver Queen could stand up to the wrath of Iron Man when it came to Felicity. With a grown she contemplated what her father had told her. Arc Reactor power was great in terms of green energy, but the thought of a company partially owned by Isabel Rochev gaining access to it was frightening. Plus it meant that her secret was in danger. Oliver didn't know about her family. He'd never cared enough to ask, but something told her that he'd be less than pleased to discover that the daughter of Tony Stark, heir to one of the top companies in the world was his overqualified secretary.

As she drifted off to sleep she thought about Steve inadvertently forcing the entirety of Stark Tower to watch Buffy. She hoped there was video footage. Maybe she'd hack the tower security feeds in the morning to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't until weeks later that the aftermath of Tony's phone call came into play. Felicity had to deal with so much drama that she completely forgot about her father's request (not that she would have spied on Oliver for him). Between Barry getting struck by lightning, Sara returning, the Heir to the Demon showing up, Oliver's Jerry Springer style family drama, and getting SHOT, Felicity had a lot on her plate. Oliver had given her a week off to recover from her bullet wound, but Felicity suspected that he wanted to keep her out of the foundry because he was afraid of her being unstable due to his new relationship with Sara…egotistical jerk

She would have protested, but she decided she could use the rest. Besides, this way she got to catch up on her shows and call her friends. Dig came by with pie after work and Sara occasionally popped in to talk and catch up on the movie's she'd missed in the last 5 years. She wasn't jealous of Sara and Oliver. Pissed off? Definitely. She just thought that it was a destructive decision. Sure after his little speech post Russia disaster, she had believed he cared about her, and he did, but she could see that he was now too far into the Lance sister black hole. She needed to create something for herself out side of the team and Starling City.

"So what are you going to do about it Smoak?" She asked herself as she prepared to go to work. Wincing as she pulled her dress over her injured shoulder, Felicity recalled a conversation she had with Pepper after Fury told her and Tony about her night work. After Tony threatened to reopen his weapons program to take down Moira Queen:

"She drops a city on my baby; I'll drop the prison on her."

Pepper had pulled Felicity aside to give her some advice. Though she wasn't her biological mother, Pepper had been more of ha mom than Lindsey Smoak had ever been.

"Felicity, I know you believe in Oliver and his mission, but you have to admit this is madness. You were questioned by the police. If he returns, you have to ask how much of yourself you're willing to give and if what you get in return is worth it. If things ever get too much, you need to promise that you'll cut your losses and run. Just because he lets the darkness consume him doesn't mean you have to let him drag you down with him."

She sighed; maybe it was time to consider Pepper's advice.

She drove to Queen Consolidated. When she got to the executive floor, she was met by a flurry of activity. Isabel was in Oliver's office with her assistant and was berating Oliver. Dig was sitting outside with…Moira. This was going to be fun.

As she stepped into the office, Oliver stood up from his desk. Isabel turned around.

"Oh good she's here, now can we go?"

"Go where?" Felicity was confused and she hoped it wasn't another business trip. She didn't have a suitcase packed and once in Russia had been enough.

"The board room; there is a very important meeting today. One that you would have known about had you not decided to take a week's vacation."

Moira's icy response was just what Felicity didn't need. Worse, Isabel actually smirked. Hell had frozen over if those two could find common ground.

As they all stepped into the elevator, Diggle gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. Oliver stared forward ignoring her. His shoulders tensed as if he were going into battle. They walked into the boardroom only to be faced with…

"LISSIE?"

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her father and Pepper were sitting in the boardroom.

"Mr. Stark. I wasn't aware you knew Mr. Queen's secretary. Aren't you the popular one Ms. Smoak."

Isabel's snide comment did not go down well.

"Mr….Queen's…Secretary?" Tony's eyes were murderous.

"Technically it's Executive Assistant." Felicity said, knowing it would do nothing to defuse her father's rage.

"SECRETARY?" You went to M.I.T. when you were sixteen. You own patents for technology which, outside of your mind, only exists in science fiction. You have an I.Q. of 197 and he has you getting his COFFEE?"

The entire room stared in shock at Tony…except Digg who stood in the corner chuckling.

"I DON'T get him coffee"

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT."

"Mr. Stark." Moira seemed to have recovered herself and, in true socialite fashion, was attempting to get rid of an uncomfortable social situation. "What seems to be the trouble?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Tony turned to her with an expression he only reserved for staring down criminals. Moira had no idea what she had unleashed.

"The 'trouble' is that I was dragged across the country to attempt to open negotiations to sell some of the most advanced and potentially dangerous technology to a company which is owned by a known mass murderer. I wasn't too crazy about it already, BUT THEN I find out that the over-privileged trust fund, the college dropout son of the aforementioned psycho-killer, has pulled _**my**_ daughter out of her job in I.T. to answer phones for him."

Dead silence.

"Your….Daughter?" Oliver said

"Ah the Neanderthal speaks, it appears he's capable of some brain function." Tony sneered.

"ENOUGH" Felicity used her loud voice because it looked as though Tony was going to hit Oliver. "Pepper you're CEO so technically you don't need dad here and since I'm only and assistant, I don't need to be here either. Dad outside."

"But"

"Now"

"Can't I just"

"NOW"

Tony sighed and walked out the door "This isn't over Queen." He shouted over his shoulder as he went to the elevator. Digg followed them out of the boardroom, to the elevator and into the executive office.

"Why and when?" Tony asked

"In October, and because he needed an excuse to keep me close because of the night job."

"So he made you his secretary? And you agreed to it?

"For the record, it wasn't my idea and it's executive assistant. Don't worry I make it my mission to remind Oliver that he singlehandedly destroyed feminism.

Tony shook his head

"And I beat him up on a regular basis to remind him of it too, sir." Digg supplied. Tony smiled. He liked Digg and respected him.

"Princess, this doesn't have to be your life. You can leave and work at Stark Industries. Hell I would prefer you working for Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D. may be shady secrets and Big Brother wrapped in suits and leather uniforms, but at least they won't have you fetching coffee for half-wits."

"Dad"

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me?"

"um I-"

"You weren't planning on TELLING ME"

"I can explain." Fearing another explosion Felicity quickly attempted to think of an excuse that wouldn't anger her father more. Tony turned to Diggle and handed him a card.

"Next time St. Patrick's day Cupid decides to mess up my daughter's future call me, since clearly she can't be bothered to tell me herself."

"Dad"

"No. you are grounded young lady."

"You can't ground me, I'm 25."

"And yet I have."

"You're being ridiculous. I didn't tell you because I knew you would explode and go after Oliver. You don't have the best record when it comes to actions based on well thought out decisions." She walked over and hugged him. "This job is temporary I swear."

"Oh alright." Tony sighed. "But if Queen Robin of Loxley finds himself a run in with Iron Man tonight don't be surprised."

"Dad"

"Ok fine can I send Barton after him? Maybe he can give greenie proper archery lessons."

"Dad" Felicity warned

"Cap then. I'm sure Steve'll give him a good old fashion, all American ass-kicking."

"Dad"

"Romanov?

"No"

"You're right they'll be nothing left after she's done with him. Hulk?"

Felicity raised her eyebrow

"Fury? At least let me send in Rhodey."

"There will be no Avengers ass-kicking, besides he's already being punished.

"How so?"

"You left him alone to deal with the wrath of Pepper."

The three of them laughed and Felicity knew that her father had, at least for the moment, forgiven her. But how would Oliver react to the day's revelations?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The meeting lasted for an hour. Pepper and Tony left after promising Felicity to meet her for dinner. Isabel left shortly afterward. Apparently Pepper had decided to give the proposal some thought before allowing an Arc Reactor into Starling. This left Felicity and Digg with Oliver and Moira. The second the elevator doors closed on Isabel's emotionless mask, the Queens' expressions of cordial politeness vanished.

"My office. Now." Oliver growled.

He could have at least said please, Felicity thought as she followed him. Being mad at someone doesn't excuse rude behavior. It wasn't until she heard Moira's "how dare you" that she realized she had been speaking out loud.

"I find out you've been lying to me and you think it's a good time to correct my manners?"

"Someone has to."

"Disgraceful" Moira spat "disrespectful. Not only is she a liar, she's insubordinate. You should fire her."

"Mom" Oliver growled.

"She could be a corporate spy Oliver. She's trouble and a danger to this company."

"I want to hear what she has to say." Oliver glared at his mother. "And you have no right to pass judgment on liars."

Moira was shocked. "Oliver"

But he was now ignoring her. his anger filled gaze was focused on Felicity.

"Explain…please."

Felicity saw the anger, but she also saw pain in his eyes. Of everyone around him, Oliver had always counted on Felicity to tell him the truth, to be honest. She took a breath and began.

"Technically I didn't lie. My name is Felicity Smoak…Smoak-Stark. Smoak is my mom's name.

"You said your father left."

"My stepfather left. He sorta raised me…until he found out I wasn't his. I was 2." The memory still hurt. Lindsey had gotten a DNA test at Felicity's birth to determine who the father was, but she had lied to her stepfather, by telling him it was his. She had wanted both Tony Stark's financial support and the stability of her current boyfriend. It wasn't until Felicity's second birthday that the truth came out. The memory still hurt.

"Why are you working here?" Oliver's question was a smack in the face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm asking what the daughter of Tony Stark owner of multi-billion dollar corporation Stark Industries, is doing working for the competition."

Anger surged through Felicity. She had dealt with a lot from Oliver, but this time he had gone too far.

"Are you accusing me of spying on you for my father?" she hissed. In the corner Digg noted the shift in her temper and leaned back. Oliver had crossed a line and he was going to enjoy watching Felicity dish out his punishment.

"You have to admit it looks suspicious. You are close to the CEO and you have a job with gives you access to important company information which you could be passing to your father."

He was definitely in for it now.

"Firstly, the only reason I am 'close to the CEO' is because you messed up a laptop and asked me to fix it for you. But clearly I must have destroyed your laptop, and then used my powers of mind control to have you referred to me. Secondly, the only reason I "have a job which gives me access to important company information' is because you went behind my back and demoted me to a job, that I HATE, but I do as a favor for you. Thirdly, calling a company competition implies that they are on the same or similar levels. The only corporation which would be considered 'competition' for Stark Industries is Wayne Enterprises. For your competition, try Lex Corp. I'm sure Luthor would be highly interested in swapping ideas with the company who creates seismic killing machines."

"Felicity" growled Oliver at the same time that Moira exclaimed "Ms. Smoak"

"I'm not done. Walter knew who I was when he hired me. The reason I use my mother's name is because my entire life I have been nothing more than 'Felicity Stark product of a one night stand between Tony Stark and a Vegas cocktail waitress.' At M.I.T. my classmates called me 'Felicity Snow' because I'm Stark's bastard daughter. Working here gave me the chance to do something outside of the constraints of my name. It allowed me to step outside of my father's shadow. I wanted to be more, to prove myself worthy because of who I am, not who may father is. Mr. Steele gave me that chance by letting me work here."

Felicity glared at Oliver.

"I didn't tell you because it was nice to have a friend wasn't using me to get to my father. They wanted to know me not Felicity Stark, just…Felicity. I don't tend to let people in because I never know why they are interested in me. You of all people should understand that."

She turned towards the door.

"You could have told me." Oliver's voice sounded weak, ashamed.

"You never bothered to ask." Without turning back she left and grabbed her coat. "I have dinner with my father. You don't have any meetings planned for the rest of the day so maybe you can do your own paperwork for once."

With that she walked out to the elevator. She made it all the way to her car before she burst into tears. Damn Oliver Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moira didn't stay after Felicity left. Her son's demeanor towards her was glacial and she took the hint that it might not be a good idea to push him. Digg took a seat on the couch.

"You really stepped in it this time man. Corporate spy? Seriously? Digg shook his head.

"She's been lying to me Digg."

"You never asked her. You never got to know her. I bet you don't even know her favorite color, what type of music she listens to."

"Did you know?"

"Yeah. After the earthquake, her dad had a run in with some guy named the Mandarin. He blew up Stark's house and Mr. Stark disappeared for a while. It was pretty rough on her."

"I didn't know."

"It's not the first time he was presumed dead, but it didn't make it any easier on her. I met him when he came back. He'd found out about the earthquake and he wanted her to leave QC and Starling; she refused. She told him that a man who goes around giving his address to known terrorists had no cause to judge how she chose to live her life."

"Why didn't you tell me? Oliver glared at Digg.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. Plus you were gone when I found out and since you've been back we haven't had a quiet moment. Had you talked to her she would have told you…eventually. Felicity is very careful about those she trusts and the fact is you left. You abandoned everyone after the quake. You're not the only one who was hurting. She may have forgiven you for leaving, but she hasn't forgotten."

Oliver glared at the table wall. Digg sighed.

"If I were you I'd start planning a sincere apology. That girl deserves a Nobel Peace Prize for not maiming you after what you said to her today."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what happens know Lis. You want me to fly over there and kick some green butt?"

"I don't know Bruce." Felicity chuckled. "I'm just so tired of this drama."

She was sitting on her couch after coming back from meeting her father. Dinner with Pepper and Tony had gone well. The morning's debacle had been largely ignored and Tony had her tears of laughter while recounting various Avengers mishaps (challenging Black Widow to a doge ball game, always a bad idea). She was now having a video chat with Bruce.

"I can't believe he accused you of being a corporate spy. He's lucky Tony didn't hear him…You know if you need…space to …I don't know…figure stuff out… My door is always open. Mi manor is su manor." Bruce smiled sheepishly into the webcam

"Is that bad Spanglish your way of saying you miss me? Felicity raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Miss you? Pff Puh-lease I just….Gotham has been boring since you left."

"Boring? Didn't the Joker poison the water supply last week?"

"No that was 2 weeks ago. Last week Penguin broke into the Gotham Media Museum and tried to steal the original cut of Alfred Hitchcock's 'The Birds'."

"Is Arkham having an open door special or something? Seriously, only in Gotham."

Bruce laughed. "I should buy you a T-shirt that says that, you say it so often."

"Because it's true. Where else but Gotham would the release of the next year's calendar be cause for a major robbery."

"Hey I put Calendar Man behind bars. Gotham's CVSs and Barnes & Nobles no longer have anything to fear."

"Yeah until next week when he escapes from Arkham, determined to steal the day planners of every office in Gotham. No business appointment will be safe."

Bruce laughed "oh Lis I miss you. I-" a buzzing noise sounded behind him.

"Bat phone? Felicity asked

"Yeah, the signal just went up." Bruce hesitated.

"Go. We'll talk later."

"We talk a lot less since you started your night job." Bruce pointed out.

"Not you too."

Like her father, Bruce wasn't crazy about her working for the Arrow. Even less when he discovered it was Oliver under the hood. Bruce had met him pre-island and disapproved of his womanizing. While Bruce maintained a playboy persona for the media, he had never stooped to level of debauchery that pre-island Oliver called Thursday night.

"Felicity, you can't blame me for worrying. If something were to happen to you…I've already lost so much and the thought of losing someone that important to me again…I can't lose you Lis"

Felicity's breath caught "Bruce"

"I'd make Queen pay. I know you're an adult and you make your own decisions, but if you get hurt I will beat his green leather covered ass."

"As awesome as the idea of watching you two get all hot angry, sweaty wrestling over me… not that I think about it or picture it ever. Or think that you guys would ever fight over me. I mean clearly you would because you just said you would, but Oliver wouldn't. And you have to admit that you're both very beautiful men. Not beautiful, handsome. Not that I think it's a bad thing for men to be called beautiful….Don't you have a city to save?

"It's nice to see some things never change." Bruce smirked. Felicity blushed.

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Lis and I meant what I said earlier."

"About you going all bat-ninja on Oliver?"

"Well, yes, but I was taking about visiting Gotham. I even promise to have Alfred pre-stock the freezer with mint chip. And yes." Bruce smiled anticipating Felicity's next comment "The good Ben& Jerry's with the big pieces of chocolate, not the creepy green cheap stuff."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Any time little Stark."

The two stayed smiling at each other, reveling in the ease with which they could communicate, even across a continent. Felicity broke eye contact first

"Now go be a hero and save the city."

"Yes, oh captain my captain."

With a mock salute Bruce closed the video call.

As Alfred watched Bruce make his way down the steps to the Batcave, he noted the cheeriness of his master's mood and knew there could only be one explanation.

"How is Ms. Felicity sir?"

"As well as can be expected, considering. What's the emergency?"

"According to Commissioner Gordon, there have been a series of mysterious disappearances. All women. the only connection is they each possessed a crocodile handbag which was left next to a sewer grate near their place of disappearance."

"Killer Croc?"

"It would appear so."

Bruce sighed "only in Gotham."

"Indeed sir."

Bruce turned away and began to suit up. As he was walking to the Batmobile, Alfred called out to him

"Sir…it may be best for you to come to your senses concerning Felicity before the Queen boy comes to his."

Bruce stiffened

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Without another word he jumped into the Batmobile and tore out of the cave. Alfred sighed in exasperation.

"Poor master Bruce." He lamented "why do you insist on making yourself miserable?"

The only response was the echo of rustling bat wings from the darkened ceiling of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Felicity made her way to Big Belly Burger. She decided if she was going into battle she might as well be armed. Bringing food might be a good first line of defense. At least she would have Roy on her side.

At Big Belly Burger she ran into Diggle.

"Hey John."

"Hey Felicity. Hoping food will appease Mr. Mean and Green?

"Mean and Green? I've met the Hulk. Next to him Oliver is just a bad tempered broccoli stalk."

Laughing they picked up the food and drove to Verdant. They were still smiling as they walked down into the lair. Roy was attempting archery, while Sara gave him pointers.

"Keep him away from my computers."

"I'm aiming next to them." Roy whined

"That's what I'm worried about. Besides, I come bearing food." She set the bag on the table and looked around the lair nervously.

"Where's Oliver?" Diggle asked nonchalantly, voicing the question Felicity dreaded to ask.

"He went to the mansion. Thea texted him saying it was an emergency." Sara said.

Felicity's phone rang.

"Hello Oliver"

She heard voices…what sounded like Moira, Thea and a man she couldn't identify.

"Huh, hey guys I believe we've been butt-dialed."

Putting her phone on speaker, she leaned back in her chair so everyone could enjoy. As they began to listen, Sara's face grew pale.

"Slade Wilson."

"What?" Roy asked with his mouth full. "What's a Slade Wilson? Some kind of tennis racket?"

"He's a very dangerous man. He's supposed to be dead and if we don't do something he's going kill Ollie and his family."

Like clockwork the team assembled and went to Oliver's rescue. Felicity sank into her chair. What kind of monster was Slade Wilson if even Sara was afraid of him? She turned to her computers. She didn't know, but she intended to find out.

"Director Fury, I need a favor."


	8. Chapter 8

_(This one's a bit long, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all the positive comments/reviews. Yes we will see Batman soon, but in Gotham. Not in Starling. I've got the next couple of chapters written, it's just a question of typing them up. Thanks so much for reading! –xoxo Ellabee15)_

Chapter 8

The team trooped down the stairs. Roy and Oliver were supporting an unconscious Digg. Felicity rushed to meet them.

"John! Is he ok? I mean obviously he's not ok he's unconscious. He's just unconscious right? Please tell me he's only unconscious. I - "

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver said placing Digg on the med table. "He's going to be ok."

Turning away he sat next to the table. A storm was brewing in his eyes. It was only worsened when he saw what was on Felicity's computer screens.

"Why are you using the S.H.I.E.L.D. database?"

"What?" Felicity asked while putting a pillow under Digg's head in an effort to make him more comfortable.

"Why. Are you using. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Database.? Oliver's hushed, angry tone caused the temperature in the room to drop. Felicity turned

"I needed info on Slade Wilson. Sara seemed worried and I figured we needed to be prepared."

"So you decided to use a government surveillance agency's database?"

"You've never complained when I hacked the FBI or the CIA. How is S.H.I.E.L.D. different? Besides Nick Fury owed me after I updated his system post battle of New York…mostly to keep my dad from hacking in…again."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is different because it is the organization in charge of keeping the others in line. Did you even stop to think that it might be dangerous to have one the director of the world's most advanced secret agency know that you're tracking someone like Wilson? What if they traced you back here and found out about THIS?" Oliver's control was beginning to break as he motioned to the case which contained his Arrow costume.

"Ollie," Sara stepped forward "Felicity was trying to help."

"By compromising my secret. Again. She put us all in danger. How do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. will react when they find out that we've got an ex member of the League of Assassins here. How fast do you think they'll descend on Starling when they discover Roy and the Mirakuru. She's put us all in the line of fire."

"You don't have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. swooping in here and locking you up." Felicity hissed.

"And how do you know that?" Oliver shouted, "do you think they'll listen to you because you're Tony Stark's daughter?"

"Woah, wait. You're Tony Stark's daughter?" Roy interrupted "Tony Stark, as in Iron Man, is your father? Can I meet him?" Roy's enthusiasm wilted under the murderous stare Oliver threw his way. "I mean he's Iron Man, he's one of the Avengers." Roy mumbled.

"How am I supposed to deal with Slade, with the government's biggest goddamn super spy organization breathing down my neck?"

"It's not going to be a problem because-"

"Because Director Fury already knows. Hey Lissie, cute shoes." Stunned everyone turned to look at the red-headed woman who was leaning nonchalantly against the stairs.

"It's our job to know everything and it honestly doesn't take a genius to uncover your secret, once they give it about a second of thought." She walked over to the table and looked at Oliver. "Grease paint, seriously? All that does is give you seriously bad skin."

"You told them." Oliver looked at Felicity with shock and betrayal.

"Were you not listening? It's our job to find these things out. We discovered your secret within an hour of 'the hood's' first major takedown."

Sara stepped forward. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"That's Black Widow" Roy squeaked. "She's an Avenger. She fought the alien invasion in New York. She's awesome."

"Thanks, cutie. Always nice to meet a fan." Natasha blew Roy a kiss causing him to turn as red as his shirt. Sara chuckled. Oliver looked less than amused.

"An hour?" he said, his tone indicating his wounded pride.

"Yes, an hour. And yes you should be ashamed of yourself. It took S.H.I.E.L.D. a full month to crack the Batman's secret identity.

"Batman exists!" Roy's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his skull. "Have you met him? Can I meet him? Is he-"

"Roy" Oliver warned. Turning back to Natasha he crossed his arms. "What are you doing in Starling and how did you get in here?"

"Well Lis and I used to play a game where she set up a security system in order for me to try and crack it. BTW 5 minutes and 53.78 seconds Lis. Nice work."

"Thanks Tasha" Felicity beamed. The longest her previous security systems had held up was 5 minutes 1.02 seconds.

"Don't mention it Little Wolf. Your father asked me to check in on you and luckily I did as it appears that Starling city is the new home of Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke?" Oliver said slowly.

"Yeees" Nathasha said slowly emphasizing each part of the word as if she were talking to a child. "You know him as Slade Wilson. By the way, I set off an electromagnetic pulse in your house and killed all the bugs he planted there earlier. No need to thank me." She turned back to the rest of the team. "Deathstroke recently moved his base of operations to Starling. Our intel says he's planning something big as this is the longest he's stayed in one place without killing anyone…well directly anyway."

She held out a tablet on which Slade's picture was displayed next to a scrolling list of names. "That's the list of people he's killed…the ones we can confirm anyway. 3 of them were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." She turned to Felicity. "You were right to contact Fury, Little Wolf, you're out of your depth here. I'm here to assist and I brought a friend. You might like him Queen. He shares your fixation on outdated weaponry."

Out of the shadows stepped…

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HAWKEYE." Roy looked as though he was about to faint. "He's an Avenger and an archer like you. He's –"

"Awesome, I get it." Oliver grumbled clearly irritated with Roy's display of hero worship. Clint shook Roy's hand, winked at Sara, raised an eyebrow at Digg's unconscious body and pulled Felicity into a bear hug.

"Clint you're squashing me." felicity laughed.

"Sorry Squeaky I missed you. Also Dr. Banner wanted me to tell you that anytime you want to make things explode, his lab door is always open."

"Last time we played mad scientist Stark Tower had to be completely evacuated."

Clint grimaced. "yeah testing out the effect of helium on the Hulk's vocal cords may not have been you're greatest idea. But on the bright side it made for one hell of a viral video. And after Buffygate I think you're forgiven."

"How did Steve like it?"

"He and Thor are obsessed. Thunderclouds says he's going to bring it back to Asgard as a present for Lady Sif.

"Can we please get back to the more pressing subject?" Oliver shouted.

"Yeah, apparently the mighty Thor binge-watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Sara said laughing. Roy sat down in shock. Oliver was livid.

"Who says I need your help?"

Clint picked up one of the tennis balls Oliver used for target practice. Walking forward he tossed it over his shoulder. Within a second he had removed his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back. He back flipped and shot the arrow. When he landed he casually leaned against the table. The tennis ball was skewered to the wall.

"Wait for it" Clint said

BOOM

The explosion happened exactly as Clint putt his sunglasses on.

"Care to follow that?" he asked as Roy burst into applause. "Can you teach me? I'm a terrible shot."

Oliver ground his teeth.

"Listen man. All showing off aside, you really do need us. You're not equipped to handle what's coming; especially with this kid here."

"Hey!" Roy looked hurt.

"No offense kid. You seem like a nice enough guy, but the fact remains that you're full of the same kind of crazy juice as Deathstroke. You may not be dangerous now, but what happens when you get mad? Without the proper training you're as much a liability as you are an asset."

"He's getting proper training." Oliver hissed

"From who? You? What makes you capable of training someone like him? Oh yes, I forgot your impressive track record in the mentor department. How is the Huntress these days?"

Oliver charged, but he didn't get far. Before he could get close to Clint, Natasha had him pinned to the ground and in a headlock.

"Wow." Sara whistled "could you teach me that?"

"If I were you, I would stop fighting and start listening." Natasha said before she released Oliver. He sprang up and rounded on Felicity.

"This is your fault. They're here because of you."

"The only reason you're here is because of Felicity." Natasha was furious. "Fury wanted to take you out because he thought you were getting too used to playing executioner with your arrows. the only reason you're not six feet under is because Felicity vouched for you. Otherwise he would have taken you out after the earthquake. She believed in you, though after meeting you I'm starting to question what she saw in you."

Natasha turned to the rest of the team.

"I can only stay for one week. Fury wants me back in D.C. to babysit our star spangled pride and joy. Barton is going to stay." Her expression softened. "He's one of our best." Turning she and Clint walked towards the stairs. "Oh and Felicity, we're crashing at your place." Then they left.

Silence fell. It was only broken by Digg stirring on the med table. Sitting up slowly he blinked and took in his surroundings.

"Sooooo" he said taking stock of everyone's tense expressions. "What did I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Batman stood atop a Gotham skyscraper looking out over his beloved city. It had been a difficult night. Penguin had escaped and somehow managed to steal every bird from the Gotham Zoo. What he was planning to do with them was anybody's guess.

Bruce had tried to stop him, but Penguin's associates had carried out his zoo heist simultaneously with his escape from Arkham and as skilled as he was, Batman could not be in two places at once. Batman had managed to recapture Poison Ivy who had attempted to escape with Penguin, but the birdman had used an updated umbrella-copter to get away.

Bruce shook his head. "Only in Gotham," he murmured smiling at the truth of Felicity's favorite phrase. He started towards the Batmobile when he heard movement behind him.

"Bruce" a voice purred.

"Talia. What brings you to Gotham? " Bruce tensed.

"So formal and direct" Talia chuckled. "I need your assistance."

"I'm not an errand boy."

"One of my father's …assets…has escaped."

"Good for them. What does this have to do with me?"

"If this asset is not recovered quickly, it could lead to…unfortunate complications in my father's organization. He was going to be used as leverage to control one of our more rebellious members." Talia handed Bruce a file. Upon opening it Bruce shook his head.

"I'll save you the trouble of a man hunt. You can find him in the cemetery. He's dead."

"Let's just say that my father made heavy…investments in this particular asset."

"The Lazarus pit."

Talia's lip curled "Precisely."

"What's your game Talia? Last time I checked you weren't even welcome in Nanda Parbat. Nyssa is the dutiful daughter; the Heir to the Demon."

Talia turned and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"What happens if I find him and don't hand him over to the League?" Bruce said

"Perhaps I do not want my father to recover this particular asset. Perhaps I relish the chaos and annoyance it would cause him." Talia turned her head slightly "The Lazarus Pit is a strange and terrible source of power. Do not be surprised if he is…changed." With that she jumped to the next building and melted into the darkness of the Gotham night.

Bruce looked down at the folder in his hands. One thing was sure; there was no way he would let Tommy Merlyn fall back into the hands of Ra's al Ghul.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The last couple of weeks in Verdant had been…bizarre. Clint had quickly made himself at home; much to Oliver's irritation. He updated Oliver's arrows ("latest tech from Stark. I…borrowed it."), he flirted outrageously with Sara using cheesy pickup lines ('hey canary, we may not be birds of a feather, but can we flock together?"), brought cupcakes for Felicity (a token of my eternal gratitude for your hospitable couch, Lady Stark.), trained with Digg (Bro, do you lift?), and generally pissed off Oliver.

While they generally danced around each other, they almost came to blows on the first day when Clint was questioning Roy about his training ("you've had him slapping WATER?"). Afterwards, Clint took over Roy's training supplementing his archery with mandatory meditation and yoga. "Trust me, if this works on Banner, it will work on Red."

Oliver, for his part, had stayed remarkably calm. After he had a few days to cool down, he realized how helpful it was to have the Avenger around. Even Sara benefited from his combat practice. Oliver had considered himself a decent fighter, but Barton was on a completely different level. Felicity noticed Oliver's change of heart regarding the Avenger one morning when she found a cup of coffee on her desk at QC. Oliver had come in early and was actually doing his own paper work, for once.

"So what do you think Lis?" Clint smirked as he and Oliver circled each other on the mat. "How does he measure up?"

"To who?" Felicity holding a tablet while balancing a stack of QC paperwork and a mug of coffee.

"Batman"

CRASH

The coffee mug shattered on the floor spraying coffee everywhere. Clint used Oliver's momentary distraction to pin his arms behind his neck.

"He's definitely not as skilled. His toys aren't as cool." Clint said casually as he tripped Oliver and slammed him on to the mat. "His secret hang out is under a club, so kudos for that, even if it is filled with vermin." When Clint had found out about the rats on the second day he had declared their extermination part of Roy's training ("call it moving target practice"). Roy had been charged with shooting to capture, not kill. There was a cage in the lair which now contained 3 rats, which Clint was planning to release into the wild, or put in Isabel Rochev's car if she pissed off Felicity.

"I do respect his skill with a bow though. It's a noble weapon." Clint was now sitting on Oliver's back "Come on now Hoodie, Bats would have had me pinned by now."

"I'm not Batman." Oliver gasped into the mat.

"Clearly, he's less broody and better looking." Clint stood and reached out his hand to help Oliver to his feet. "Am I right Lis? How was it you so eloquently described Bats? I believed the words 'built like a Greek God' were used."

"Clint!"

"Sorry. I may have spied on your girl's night with Romanov…Hey!"

Instead of using Clint's outstretched hand to get up, Oliver had chosen this moment to grab it and attempt to drag Barton down. Clint didn't resist instead he allowed himself to drop, using the momentum to hit the mat and pull Oliver on top of him. This resulted with the two rolling on the mats each attempting to subdue each other.

"Have those two finally decided to stop fighting their feelings for each other?" Sara commented as she leaned against the bottom of the stairs.

"You can join us if you want." Clint called out.

"Nah, I'd rather watch."

Clint chuckled and lazily threw Oliver off.

"I'm going to hit the showers. Good job Queen; you almost had me. Next time focus, instead of letting your emotions dictate your tactics." Clint walked away whistling.

Oliver stood up slowly and made his way to the computers where Sara was helping Felicity clean up her spilled coffee.

"What's your relationship to Batman?"

"I set up his computer system before I came to work in Starling City."

"How long did you work with him?"

"A couple months. He started Batmanning in 2011 and I stayed for a while, but things got…complicated. So I came to work in Starling."

"Complicated?"

"Gotham is a difficult place to live. I thought I'd move to Starling for a more quiet life…a fresh start."

Oliver was stone-faced and silent.

"Ollie" Sara murmured "say something."

"I'm just processing all this information. I…need time to figure out how I feel about it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know that lately I've been acting like a…"

"An overbearing, judgey, shouty, asscravat?" Felicity supplied.

"Yes." He said "I guess I thought you were the only one of us who could escape this and live a normal life."

They smiled at each other

"Sooooo is that an apology?"

"Yes"

"Apology accepted and since I have you in a good mood now might be the time to remind you that you need to get ready for your mother's debate."

Oliver groaned and walked out of the foundry. Sara looked at Felicity.

"You bring out the best in him." She said softly.

"No, he's much happier since he's been with you."

Sara shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"So, word on the street is that Batman is built like a Greek God?"

Felicity blushed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Batman jumped silently from roof to roof, following his intended target. It was entirely too coincidental that he would show up in Gotham. Bruce was willing to bet that Talia had a hand in this.

Noiselessly he slipped into the apartment, his target was squatting in. he hid in the shadows of the darkened room. Finally the door opened and the child he was tailing entered. Tommy's dip in the Lazarus pit had taken its toll. While it had given him life, it had also de-aged him to the point that he appeared, to any outside observer, to be around 12-13 years old.

"Good evening Mr. Merlyn."

Tommy jumped and looked around.

"Who's there?"

Bruce stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please don't take me back." Tommy pleaded. "It was cold and hey kept me in a cage."

"I'm not here to bring you back; I'm here to help you." Bruce tossed a folder on the folder between them.

"Ra's thinks you're dead…again. There was a body in the Gotham morgue that looked like you. I hacked into your medical records and altered them to fit his. Then I had the body incinerated and the records sent to Nanda Parbat. The League should stop looking for you." He indicated the folder "inside is a new identity, you can start over. A new name; a new life."

Tommy picked up the folder. "Why do this for me?"

"Because I know what it's like to escape from Ra's al Ghul."

"Mr. Batman..sir. If it's not too much to ask…being held captive made me realize how…useless I was. I have…had a friend who could have escaped way before I managed to." Tommy swallowed. Though he appeared young, his eyes told a different story. They were the haunted, hollow eyes of someone who'd stared horror in the face. "I saw things, heard things. The screams of people being tortured, dying. I couldn't do anything to help them. I was weak, helpless. The only thing I could do was sit in the dark and wait for my turn. I can still hear them sometimes; pleading for death to end their pain."

Tommy shivered. Bruce hung his head in sympathy. He had spent some time training in Nanda Parbat during the 3 years he transformed himself into the Batman. But he had left when he discovered the madness and horror enclosed within the walls.

"I want to help people. I've been given a second chance, so this time I'm going to do some good. I don't want to be helpless again…will you train me?"

"It isn't going to be easy."

"I know that."

"There's no easy way off this path once you've chosen to walk it."

Tommy squared his shoulders. "I know."

Bruce scrutinized him. "We'll begin your training tomorrow. For tonight you should come with me."

Tommy was incredulous. "You'll train me?"

Bruce pulled off his cowl.

"Bruce?"

"It's been a long time Merlyn."

"You're trusting me with your secret identity."

"Well the way I see it, you can't really go public without alerting the League of Assassins that you're still alive. Also in the folder are adoption papers. It would be in your best interest not to turn me in."

As they walked to the Batmobile, Tommy admired Bruce's suit."

"So when do I get a costume and codename?"

Bruce smirked "Training first. Costume later."

"Ok, I like the black, but can I have color on mine? Red or something."

They climbed into the Batmobile. As they sped through Gotham towards Wayne manor, Tommy opened the folder to look at his new identity.

"Richard Grayson" he said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Goddamn Clint Barton" Oliver thought as he downed his second mouthful of vodka. "And damn Batman too" as he downed his third. He needed it. Slade had kidnapped Thea and he'd been running around like a chicken without a head trying to find her. He'd almost signed over the company to Isabel to miss a board meeting which would have interfered with his search time. However before he could do it he'd gotten the phone call from Felicity:

"Hawkeye and Batman are on Slade's trail and have located Thea. GO TO YOUR MEETING."

So he ended up in his stupid board meeting while Hawkeye and Batman got to play hero and save his little sister. What the hell was Batman even doing in Starling City? To make matters worse, Slade had told Thea who her real father was. Now she wouldn't even talk to him anymore. So here he was: in the back alley of Verdant drowning his misery in vodka. It wasn't that he was ungrateful. He knew that he could not have saved Thea without their help. But this was his city. Not Hawkeye's and NOT Batman's.

Suddenly he heard the door open. It was Felicity, carrying her purse; she was leaving for the night. She couldn't see him as he was sitting behind crates which hid him from her view. She was so pretty Oliver mused. And smart and funny and adorable. Then a black shadow landed in the middle of the alleyway in front of her. As Oliver got ready to fight the shape to protect Felicity, he realized that she looked…happy? And then she hugged the black…shape…thing…person? What? Oliver crouched back down behind the boxes confused.

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Lis. I'm glad to pick up the slack when your arrow boy can't manage."

"Are you going back to Gotham?"

"I have to, when Barton called I left the newbie in charge. I'll be lucky if the city hasn't burnt down."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"I don't when are you planning on visiting Gotham?"

"I told you, things are…difficult."

"You should really consider it. I don't like the idea of your being here with Deathstroke on the loose. Especially if he's targeting people close to Queen."

"There's no reason for Slade to target me." Felicity put her hand on the other man's face. "I know that look. You're brooding."

"I'm fighting the urge to kidnap you and drag your ass to Gotham where it's safe."

"Hey."

"If I don't do it now, your dad's going to show up. Fury's been keeping the Deathstroke situation under wraps, but there's no guarantee that it will stay that way. "

He pulled her closer. "I'll respect your decision to stay, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I will be keeping my eye on you though." They stared at each other until Batman got a message through his comm. He sighed in frustration

"Robin says I have to go. Something about Joker seducing his therapist and manipulating her into helping him escape."

"Only in Gotham."

"Only in Gotham," Batman agreed. Leaning down he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Say hi to the sidekick for me."

"He'll hate that you called him that." Batman pulled out a gun which fired a grappling hook and he disappeared into the night. Felicity watched him go and then walked away towards her car. Oliver looked at the ground in front of him. One thing was certain: whatever had happened between Felicity and Batman, she was definitely more than just the girl who set up his computer system.

After Felicity left he stood to go back inside.

"Having an interesting night Mr. Queen?"

Oliver's head snapped up to the roof above him.

"So you're the famous Batman. The man in the big leather bat suit."

"Actually it's Kevlar."

"What do you want?" Oliver frowned.

"I want you to know that while Felicity trusts you, I don't. If I sense she's in danger because of you, you're going to have me to deal with."

Oliver snorted. "You'll 'sense it'? How? Echolocation? I'll keep Felicity safe. Stay away from her and stay away from my city."

"I'm going to hope it's the vodka talking and that you're not usually this stupid." Batman's mouth tightened as he scrutinized Oliver. "and as to Felicity, how are you supposed to keep her safe when you can't even ensure the safety of your own sister." With that he disappeared. Oliver stormed into the foundry, intent on taking his anger out on the tire, when he was met by a very anxious looking Sara.

"what?"

"Slade, he um…told Laurel."

"Told Laurel what?"

"That you're the Arrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You went to Starling. Did you find Thea? Is she ok?"

Robin's verbal assault hit Batman the second he landed the Batplane in the cave.

"Yes, she's fine."

"And Oliver? Did you see him?"

Bruce smirked. "Yes" and he recounted his encounter with Oliver in the alley. The young man shook his head.

"Poor Ollie."

"If you're so concerned about your friends why don't you visit Starling? I'm sure they would be thrilled to know you're alive."

Robin walked to stand in front of the cave's multiple computer screens. "I can see why it was difficult for Ollie…Oliver to come back after… I can't see them. I'm not the same guy I was I mean, look at me.

Bruce hesitated "Tommy-"

"Tommy Merlyn died when that building collapsed on him. It would be easier if you started calling me by my new name."

"Ok…Dick, I need your help on a very serious mission. The very fate of Gotham may depend on its success."

Robin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I need you to help me plan the Wayne Foundation Gala."

Bruce chuckled as he watched his sidekick's expression fall.

"Hilarious Wayne, you know it's not nice to play mind games with a dead guy. Also I'm starting to think you picked the name Richard just so you could call me Dick."

"Master Bruce." Alfred rushed down the stairs. "You must turn on the news immediately."

"What is it Alfred? Did Two-Face steal all the city's double stuffed Oreo's?" Grayson smirked.

"No master Grayson it is much more serious than that. Nick Fury has been killed and Captain America has been arrested. S.H.I.E.L.D. is in chaos.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys long chapter, but necessary because the team has to deal with the aftermath of S.H.I.E.L.D. being destroyed. Thanks again for all the positive reviews. They really make my day. I'm typing these chapters as fast as I can (which explains the spelling and typos…sorry). Hope you all enjoy! Also this contains some spoilers for Captain America: winter soldier

Chapter 14

When Felicity saw the news she could not believe it. S.H.I.E.L.D. was Hydra? Since it was Sunday, she quickly got dressed and went to the lair…only to find herself faced with one of the most bizarre standoffs she had ever seen.

The floor was covered in tennis balls. Oliver and Clint were standing at opposite ends of the sea of yellow pointing bows at each other. While each had one of their own arrows, they had the other's bow. Sara stood on the table between them, holding her bo staff. To the side Roy and Digg stood next to her computer chair which was occupied by…Laurel?

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?"

Laurel looked up at her and frowned. "Wait Ollie told her and not me?"

Clint glared at Laurel. Sara sighed in exasperation. "Oliver is convinced that Barton is a Nazi."

"I'm not Hydra," Clint said.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Oliver shouted at him.

Sara slammed her staff on the table. "Both of you shut up." Turning to felicity she rolled her eyes. "It's been like this since Barton got here this morning."

"Did you see the news this morning?" Oliver said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has been Hydra the whole time. He could be one of them."

"Is this because you're still sore about me comparing you to Batman?" Clint said "Believe me if I were Hydra, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd have gone dark the second the news broke. I would not be down here playing Wild Wild West with you…also your bow sucks." Clint turned to Felicity. "Felicity you've got to believe me. Fury's dead, Cap's in the hospital, Tasha…she contacted me after the news broke. She says she's going to regroup. S.H.I.E.L.D. was her shot at redemption and now…." He shook his head, "everything I know is a lie."

Felicity's heart broke for Clint and Tasha. She knew how important S.H.I.E.L.D. had been for both of them.

"Put the bows down."

"Felicity" Oliver started to protest.

"I said: Put. The bows. DOWN."

Both men dropped the bows.

"If Clint was Hydra, he would have had no problem killing each and every one of us in order to maintain his secret." Felicity walked over to Clint and hugged him.

"Thanks for believing me Squeaky." Clint murmured as he held her close.

"Of course." They smiled as they broke apart.

Roy cleared his throat. "Not to break up this love fest, but could we address the elephant in the room. You know: the one currently sitting in Felicity's chair.

"Hey" Laurel said.

Roy glared at Oliver. It was apparent that he was barely able to contain his rage. "I'm not allowed to tell Thea about this. You made me break up with the woman I'm in love with because you thought it was too dangerous. I respect that, and I want to keep Thea safe, but then what gives you the right to let your ex-girlfriend in on your secret."

"I didn't tell her Roy. Slade did in an effort to hurt me."

"She could have us all arrested. How do we know that she's not wired and that the entire SCPD is listening in ready to throw us all in jail?"

"I would never do that to Ollie." Laurel assured

"Translation if the Arrow were anyone else, we would all be in handcuffs. And not the fun kind." Clint leaned against the table and looked up at Sara. "You can relax Canary, I'm not going to shoot anyone. Though this is a new exploding arrow Stark developed and I was kinda hoping to make it go boom."

Sara raised an eyebrow, but relaxed her stance.

"I mean it makes sense now." Laurel continued, choosing to ignore Clint. "Why the Arrow was always saving me." She looked adoringly at Oliver. "You always looked out for me Ollie."

Felicity was going to be sick "if you're going to get all goo-goo eyes could you please not do it in my chair? It messes up my Zen."

"Your chair?" Laurel glared at Felicity. "What is it you do down here. Besides act as decoration?"

Silence followed her words. Digg crossed his arms, Roy twitched his fingers, and Sara tightened her grip on her staff, Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I was wrong; I might get to test that exploding arrow after all."

"I mean she's your secretary Ollie."

"Laurel" Sara warned.

Felicity was ignoring Laurel. Her eyes were on Oliver. His face looked pained, but he said nothing. "I'm waiting." She said quietly.

"Waiting for what?" Laurel asked haughtily

"Waiting for Oliver to say something. About how completely screwed he would be without me. I'm waiting for him to say that I rebuilt this place from the ruins it was in after the earthquake. How I used my resources to build this out of nothing. How I sacrificed my career, how I was labeled the office whore to maintain his secret identity." Felicity took a step towards Oliver. "I'm waiting for him to say that I have put my life on the line for this team again and again. How I have cried and bleed and sacrificed to help him save this city. How without me he would be rotting in a cell or dead. How I've stitched him up and helped heal his broken bones. I'm WAITING." She could feel the tears spilling down her face, but she had gone too far to stop. "What have I done for this team? What has she done; except gotten herself captured or tried to have you taken out by an ARMED SWAT TEAM."

"Felicity." Oliver began

"No. You were just going to stand there and say nothing, because deep down, you're happy. You wanted her to know because now the last barrier standing in the way of the grand Laurel-Oliver romance has been removed. And the worst part is that having her won't even be enough for you. You would continue to string Sara and me along. Because even though she's the supposed love of your life you want a safety net. You want me to stand and smile and be there while you go out and screw everyone else. You want me to sit by while you terrorize and chase away any guy who even so much as looks at me. Well guess what: I am not going to be your safety net and I will NOT be collateral damage like Shado." Felicity paused. "I'm done. Let the Almighty Laurel run coms instead of me. I'm…I'm done." She turned and left the foundry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You can't all come to Gotham with me." Felicity had spent an hour driving around Starling trying to reign in her emotions. She had returned to find her apartment full of the rest of the team sitting in her living room. Apparently after she had left, Roy, Sara, Digg, and Clint had left the lair.

"Why not, I'm pretty sure I can fit in your suitcase." Roy smiled. "Plus you can introduce me to Batman! Do you think he wants a second sidekick?"

"I'm not going to Gotham. " Clint said "I'm going to New York, you're dad's going to let me crash in the Tower for a while, then I'm going to go after Nat."

"Some one's got to stay here to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Felicity sighed.

Digg smirked. "That would be me. Lyla and I are working things out, so I can't really leave. Plus you taught me how to somewhat use those computers of yours. As an added bonus I can remind him he's an ass on a daily basis."

Sara spoke up. "I'm staying too. I need to be here for my father. I'm on your side, but he needs me to stay. I can't abandon him." Sara hugged Felicity. "You're remarkable Felicity. You're the only one who's managed to not make me feel like a freak since I've been here. If you ever need me, call and I'll be there." Felicity smiled.

Roy cleared his throat.

"Was serious. Not about the suitcase thing, but about leaving. Oliver made me destroy the one good thing I had in my life. Maybe if I give Thea some space and find the strength to be able to tell her the truth, she might forgive me. I have to prove that I'm not just some screw-up.

Clint smiled "you should come to New York kiddo. If anyone can find a cure for your crazy its Stark and Banner. Plus I bet Tony would love to get his hands on you. You're the perfect assistant/test subject because you can recover from whatever crazy experiment he dreams up. Well physically, anyway. I don't think anyone ever mentally recovers from observing Tony Stark in a lab setting."

"Hey I grew up watching Tony Stark in a lab setting." Felicity pouted

"I rest my case." Clint ducked as Felicity threw a pillow at him. "You're aim is improving Squeaky, I almost regret giving you shooting lessons."

After the others left, Felicity texted Bruce:

** Is your door still open?**

His reply came almost instantaneously:

** Come home**

Felicity fell asleep exhausted by the day's events, but hopeful for a better tomorrow.

Outside a green hooded figure watched the light go out in her room. He looked wistfully at her window for a few moments longer than sped off into the night on his bike. Unnoticed by both Oliver and Felicity was the black car parked down the street whose occupant was observing Oliver.

"She is precious to him." Slade turned to the empty seat next to him. "Soon Shado, soon he will know the pain he caused us."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the Stark jet dropped Roy and Clint off in New York, it flew her to Gotham Airport. When she got off the plane she saw Bruce waiting for her. He was leaning against one of his less flashy sports cars wearing jeans, a tee shirt and a leather jacket. When their eyes met he smiled, and she burst into tears. Within seconds he had enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey Lissie Bear."

"Sorry I should not have worn mascara this morning. I'm getting it on your shirt. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Sshhhh. It's ok. Just let it out."

Bruce lifted her chin "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here." They held each other for a few more minutes, then they walked to the car together. They drove through the city in silence. Felicity stared out at the Gotham skyline.

"Do you ever wonder how it's possible that it's daytime, but still dark in Gotham?"

"Well it looks like we might get some sunshine today."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're here." He said earnestly, causing Felicity to blush. As they neared the entrance of the Manor grounds Felicity asked,

"Am I finally going to meet the famous Robin?"

"He's at school right now."

"I never saw you as a father. It's sweet that you adopted him."

"Yeah about that. There's something I should tell you before he gets home from school." Bruce took a deep breath and continued. "His civilian identity, Richard Grayson, is a fake persona I made up for him. His real name is Tommy Merlyn."

Felicity's face paled. "That's impossible. Tommy Merlyn's dead."

"He was…"

"What do you mean 'he was'? People can't die and then decide one day 'ok I tried this death thing and it's really not for me. I think I'll try living again.'"

"His body was stolen by the League of Assassins…remember those 3 years before I became the Batman; how there were things I couldn't tell you."

"Of course I remember." Felicity said softly. The atmosphere in the car changed. Those 3 years had taken a toll on their friendship and were the reason Felicity had left for Starling in the first place. Both Felicity and Bruce avoided mentioning them. Bruce looked at the Manor.

"Maybe it would be best to continue this conversation inside."

Once they were in the library Felicity took a seat on the couch and looked at Bruce.

Bruce stood facing the fire place.

"Those 3 years I traveled the world searching for people to train me. I needed discipline; control." He shook his head. "You were almost killed by that mugger, Lis. I barely managed to fight him off and it would have meant that I had sat by and watched as the violence in this city destroyed another person I lo-" Bruce paused looking at the portrait of his parents.

"I needed to learn to protect you. Protect the city. Make it so no 8 year old child would have to lose their parents the way I lost them. So that any woman could walk down a street in Gotham without having to worry about losing her life because of her purse."

Felicity shivered. The memory came to her in a rush. She had just graduated M.I.T. She and Bruce had gone to visit an art gallery. They had just out run some crazy cameraman when Felicity's heel broke. As she tripped and fell a man in a near-by alley had grabbed her. he started choking her, demanding the contents of her purse. Bruce had managed to get him off of her. the bruises had faded away after a few days, but she still occasionally had nightmares.

"After I left I stayed in a place called Nanda Parbat. I had heard that it was home to some warrior monks. It wasn't until I had stayed there for about a year that I discovered the truth. The monastery was a training ground for the League."

He turned to face Felicity, his eyes darkened by the memories.

"Saw things there that no one should ever have to see. Their leader Ra's al Ghul is a madman. "

He sat on the couch next to her lost in the horror of his thoughts. "Because I wasn't a League member I was allowed to leave, under the condition that I never reveal their secret. It's why I couldn't tell you anything when I got back. I…I was protecting you. If they knew what I'm about to tell you…" Looking her in the eyes Bruce continued. "You have to swear you won't repeat what I am about to say. If you do it could put you in extreme danger."

"I promise."

Bruce took a steadying breath and said. "Ra's is at least 300 years old."

"How is that possible?"

"He has this pool called the Lazarus Pit. It can cure all wounds an rejuvenate all who enter its waters. Tommy's body was placed inside after it was stolen. He was revived, but Ra's kept him in too long. He's been de-aged to about 13. He managed to escape with the help of Talia; one of Ra's' daughters."

Bruce took Felicity's hand. "I would have told you sooner, but Tommy…Richard asked me not to. He doesn't want anyone from his old life getting tangled up in this.

"What would the League want with Tommy?"

"Ra's needed him to keep a rogue League member in line. Since he escape he lost whatever leverage he had on him."

"Who?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"But he's-"

"Apparently he isn't. Tommy plans to track him down and give him to Talia as thanks for freeing him. Talia probably wants Merlyn to help her take down her father's organization."

Felicity leaned against Bruce's shoulder.

"Can we ever catch a break?"

"Well now that you mention it… I was planning to ask you at dinner, with the proper wine flowers and chocolates, but will you be my date to the Wayne Foundation Gala."

Felicity looked at Bruce incredulously. "We need to work on your timing buddy."

"Why"

"Typically asking a girl to the fanciest party of the year is not preceded by a discussion of resurrecting pools and 300 year old assassin demon lords."

"Is that a no?"

Felicity kissed Bruce on the cheek and got up

"Ask me again at dinner with the proper wine, chocolate and flowers and maybe you have a shot at a yes." Turning, she walked towards the door. "Now where's Alfred, I haven't seen him in ages. Plus I could really use a cup of tea."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been 3 weeks since Felicity left. Oliver had been a wreck. Short tempered and testy he drove everyone up the wall.

"What's his problem?" Laurel asked after a particularly grueling training session.

"He just misses Felicity." Sara said. Both girls were sprawled on the mat. Oliver had left to take a shower.

"Does it bother you?" Laurel asked "Him pining after another woman?"

"Ollie and I aren't together anymore." Sara said looking at her water bottle. "I broke up with him after Felicity left. Our relationship was toxic for the both of us. We deserve better I was just the only one who was brave enough to admit it."

"How do you think she is?" Laurel asked

"She's doing well. Last time I talked to her she was pissed because apparently Batman's sidekick hijacked her computer system to play World of War Craft." She chuckled. She's having the time of her life. She seems…lighter somehow."

'Does Ollie know?"

"He's the one cutting himself off from her. Part of him is grateful that she's out of Starling and away from Slade."

Digg entered the lair talking on his phone.

"Yes I will. No. no one has been eating near them I swear. No. I know you're using the over the phone lie detector which is why I'm telling you the truth…I will. Bye."

Hanging up, he looked at Sara and Laurel.

"Fun training session?" He inquired innocently.

Sara glared at him. "Watch yourself Digg. I'm still a hardcore assassin. I can kill you…you're just going to have to come down here first." Digg laughed.

"What's going on?" Oliver had come back from the showers.

"Uh oh. Party's over kids. It's the fun police." Sara grumbled.

"I've got some news from Felicity." Digg said. Oliver's head snapped to face him.

"She says her father got some positive results in finding a Mirakuru cure. Roy has retained his strength, but he no longer has the uncontrollable rage."

"Anything else?"

"She says it's raining in Gotham."

Oliver grunted and turned away. His phone rang.

"Hello mom, no I…tonight? What? I know…I understand…I will… ok bye."

Turning back to the group he looked at Laurel and Sara.

:'I need a date to the Wayne Foundation Gala. Apparently the entire Queen family has been invited."

"I'm sure the almighty Oliver Queen can scare up an underwear model to go with him." Sara said dryly.

"Sara."

"I think you need to consult a dictionary as to what broken up means. It means I don't have to serve as mindless arm candy at rich people functions. Plus if you think that qualifies as the proper way to ask someone on a date, you need to go back to etiquette school."

"I need back up. Gotham is Batman's city and he's made it very clear that he doesn't like me."

"So take Dig. You'll be the talk of the party, and he would look fabulous in a ball gown."

Digg chuckled, "I'm down. No heels though, and don't you try anything Queen. I don't put out on a first date."

Oliver looked at both of them in exasperation. Then he turned to Laurel. "Will you go with me to the Wayne Gala? Please?"

Laurel smiled. "Of course Ollie, anything for a friend." She got up and linked her arm through his as she started contemplating the type of dress she'd wear and the shoes she'd have to get. As they walked out of the foundry together Sara and Digg stared at them with incredulous disgust.

"I'll say it." Digg sighed after the door closed behind them, "I'm getting a nasty sense of Déjà vu."

Sara's crossed her arms. "3 weeks" she whispered. "It only took him 3 weeks"

"Hey" Digg said sitting down on the mat with her. "For what it's worth, I think you'd look fabulous in a ball gown too."

Sara smiled, "plus he's going to get a kick in the balls when he shows up at the gala and sees Felicity's date."

"Who's she going with?" Digg looked at her with confusion.

"Bruce Wayne"

"Well damn." Digg laughed. "Go Felicity Stark."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The gala was THE social event. Each year every high society member clamored to be included on the exclusive guest list. An invitation to the Wayne Foundation Gala was every socialite's dream. Felicity had attended the gala multiple times, as the Stark family had a standing invitation. She had always loved it. For one, the gala served real food instead of the pretentious finger food that other rich people served at their parties. Many of her memories of attending the gala as a child involved her and Bruce scheming to steal desserts, while hiding from Alfred underneath tables.

The gala's red carpet also served as Gotham's premiere runway. Designers practically threw their work at anyone who had scored an invite. A picture of a design at the Wayne gala was guaranteed publicity.

Finally the gala was for a good cause. The Wayne Foundation helped the poor and homeless of Gotham by running large humanitarian shelters. It also gave scholarships to attend Gotham U, to those who otherwise couldn't afford a college education. In addition it sent money and medical help all over the world and helped protect endangered animal species.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her room in the Manor. Her dress was blue and black. She had picked it because it had reminded her of the night sky. When she walked it shimmered and made it appear as if she were wearing stardust. She couldn't wait until Bruce say it…at least when she managed to finish closing the back.

There was knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" came Bruce's voice.

Felicity opened the door and Bruce's jaw dropped. "who are you and what have you done with Felicity?"

"Like it?"

"You look gorgeous Lissie Bear. You're always beautiful but…wow."

"When you pick your jaw off the floor can you help me close the back? I can't reach the last button."

Bruce chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when a beautiful woman asked me to help her put her clothes on."

Turning around Felicity blushed. She looked at them reflected in the mirror. Bruce was looking at her in wonder; an expression which changed as he scrutinized something on her back.

"Felicity, how did you get this?"

He had found her scar.

"Ummm" she turned to face him. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said snowboarding accident?"

"I know what a bullet wound looks like." Bruce crossed his arms. "How did you get it?"

"I pushed Sara out of the path of a madman's bullet and got hit in the shoulder."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have seen it eventually."

"I was afraid you'd skin Oliver alive."

"I haven't ruled it out." Bruce muttered as he closed Felicity's dress. The straps formed a V on her back, but managed to conceal the scar. Bruce held her against him.

"Promise you'll play nice."

"I have to. Queen doesn't know that…I'm Batman." He said the last two words in a deep growly voice which caused Felicity to giggle.

"He's going to figure it out. Are you ok with him knowing?"

"I wouldn't have okayed the invite if I wasn't."

There was a knock at the door.

"Bruce, Lis are you ready?"

Richard poked his head inside.

"Urgh are you guys serious? The guests are starting to arrive." He came in and sat on Felicity's bed. "You look hot. You make me wish I was an adult again."

"Watch it Dick." Bruce growled.

"Did you give her the necklace yet?" Richard asked.

Felicity looked at Bruce in confusion. "What necklace?"

"I wanted to do this in private, and it was supposed to be a surprise." Bruce glared pointedly at Richard, who had become very interested in the ceiling. He then pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. Inside was a necklace with a black stone on a silver chain. "It belonged to my mother. Since tonight is our first gala as an official couple, I wanted you to have it." He placed the necklace around her neck.

"Bruce." Felicity felt her throat tightened at the depth of the gesture.

"Shh don't cry Lissie Bear." Bruce leaned down and-

"Yeah I'm leaving before this stops being PG-13." Richard said getting up.

"Dick"

"I know: no drinking and avoid Oliver or anyone else who might recognize me. I don't think there's a chance that I run into someone I know. The Merlyns and Queens were never invited to the Wayne gala. Old money doesn't like the nouveau riche." He shut the door behind him.

"I should go too. I'm expected to mingle." Bruce sighed.

"I'll wait a few minutes. I want to make an entrance."

Bruce chuckled

"I guess it runs in the family. Your dad asked me to leave the ballroom's terrace doors unlocked. Any idea what he has planned?"

"As long as he didn't ask for confetti canons…"

"Save room for me on your dance card Lady Stark."

Bruce bent down and kissed her hand. Then he left. Felicity smiled. Yes, tonight was going to be a gala to remember.

Alfred watched as Bruce whistled down the staircase to the main entrance to the ball room.

"I trust Ms. Felicity has elected to keep her shoes on this year."

Bruce laughed "Can you really blame a 5 year old for wanting to get rid of uncomfortable shoes? Plus she was right: the ballroom's floor is perfect for sock-skating."

Alfred coughed "Let us hope the urge has left her system then."

"I don't know. Her heels looked sort of painful…" He grinned at the look of horror on Alfred's face. "She promised to keep her shoes on until all the guests have left. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about keeping Dick away from the open bar." Then he turned and walked into the ballroom to greet his guests.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oliver, Laurel, Moira, and Thea walked up the stairs to the Wayne Manor. Cameras flashed and reporters called out for soundbites. Moira could barely contain her glee. The Queens had never been considered the type of high society which got invited to the Wayne Gala. Stepping into the ballroom, she decided she would savor this moment; the Queen family had arrived.

Laurel clutched Oliver's arm. This was her night, she could feel it. She was actually attending the Wayne Gala. She smiled at Oliver. This was destiny, the two of them together. Nothing would stand in their way now.

Oliver scanned the room. He couldn't understand why, after all these years, the Queen family had been included on the guest list. He looked around the room. While he knew most of the people assembled, he had never met them face to face. There were some government officials, senators, CEOs, movie stars, even foreign dignitaries. He even thought he recognized the tall, dark haired woman with glasses as the princess of some secluded island nation in the Mediterranean. Then his eyes fell on Wayne. The man was surrounded by admirers who were vying for his attention. Wayne just soaked up their compliments. Oliver disliked him already, but he would have to go and thank him for the invite.

"Come on" he said to Laurel, grabbing a Champagne glass from a passing waiter. "Let's go make small talk with Wayne."

As they were about to approach everyone's attention turned to the stairs behind them. Oliver saw Wayne look up; the man's face had transformed. Instead of the usual false smile most people wore at fancy functions, he was beaming. Wondering what could have caused this reaction he turned, and nearly dropped his glass. Walking down the steps, a vision in black and dark blue was…Felicity. The world froze. It had been 4 months since she had stormed out of the foundry. 4 months since he had seen her. Nothing else mattered but her. Not even Laurel's irritated hiss of "what is she doing here?" He stepped forward intending to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, but found his path blocked by Wayne. The other man strode to the bottom of the steps. Felicity held out her hand, which he took and led her into the ballroom. Oliver watched as she smiled and laughed with Wayne. She hadn't even noticed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bruce and Felicity had just made it to the podium to make their welcome speech when the terrace doors flew open. Into the ballroom flew Tony Stark in full Iron Man costume. He circled around the room twice turned a backflip and landed in front of the podium. The suit opened revealing Tony dressed in a tux and grinning from ear to ear. Applause broke out among the guests.

"I see you're as punctual as ever Mr. Stark." Bruce smiled

"I figured I'd fly in and rescue your guests from whatever boring speech you had planned." He kissed Felicity on the cheek and turned to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Wayne Foundation Gala. All of your donations tonight will help the foundation continue to assist the needy in Gotham and all around the world. So in a way, we're all heroes…just not all of us can have cool suits." Tony smiled. "Tonight also marks a landmark decision in the history of both Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries. So without further ado I'll hand the explanations over to Bruce."

Wayne smiled at his audience. He turned to Felicity, who nodded at him in encouragement and began. "Wayne Enterprises has always had the city's best interests at heart. This is why it is imperative that we work to keep our city clean. And by clean I mean green. Wayne Enterprises is already the second greenest company in the world after Stark Industries. Tonight I'm announcing a merger between our two companies. We are opening a new joint research and development department which will combine some of the greatest minds in both Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries. They will work on not only converting buildings to renewable energy sources, but developing ways to make Arc Reactor power safer and more available. Our goal is to make clean energy affordable to all." Bruce paused for the applause. "This project will be headed by none other than Mr. Stark's daughter: the brilliant and lovely Felicity Stark. "

Moira's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the trio at the podium.

"Felicity…Stark?" Laurel whispered. "She's Tony Stark's daughter?"

"Our invitation to this gala was a power play." Moira hissed. "Wayne must have known about Queen Consolidated's interest in the Arc reactor and used his influence over the girl to make this deal."

Oliver glared at his mother.

"Whatever serious interest Stark had in selling us his technology evaporated the second he found out you made his daughter your secretary. Moira continued. Ignoring her son she plastered on a fake smile to make it appear that she was enjoying herself. "That girl is nothing but trouble."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As they stepped down from the podium Bruce was about to lead Felicity to the dance floor when Tony intercepted.

"Thank you Bruce I'll take it from here"

"Dad"

"No objections young lady. As your father I demand the first dance. He can wait." Tony led her on the floor.

"You look beautiful princess, how long?"

"How long what?

"I recognize the necklace, it belonged to Martha. How long have you two been together?"

"We've been talking about it since I moved from Starling, but officially tonight is our first night as a couple."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So the two of you have been living together? A man that my daughter is interested in dating has been sleeping under the same roof as her. Oh hell no."

"Dad I have my own room. We're taking it slow. Neither of us wants to screw this up."

Tony's eyes softened. "I guess I knew this day was coming. I don't like it, because I'm a dad and you're not supposed to date anyone until you're married. Can I blast him with my suit?"

"There will be no blasting until after dessert. Alfred would have kittens."

Tony laughed "By the way I brought an extra pair of fuzzy socks."

Felicity looked at him in mock-horror. "Alfred would never forgive us."

"Urgh Alfred" Tony said "here's an idea. I'll distract him by having the Iron suit steal his tea and dump it in the Gotham harbor, then you and I can bring out the fuzzy socks and bring some life to this party. They'll be talking about it for years."

They both laughed.

"Are you sure about this Lissie? A relationship with Bruce is serious business."

"I'm sure."

"And Queen is here because…"

"Because his company needs some good PR. This is my goodbye present. He and I would never work together and I don't feel about him the same way I feel about Bruce. In a way my crush on Oliver grew out of what I felt for Bruce. When I left Gotham after he came back from his…trip I was upset at who he had become. Working with Oliver allowed me to accept the way he changed and come back. It's him. It's always been him."

The song ended. Tony saw Bruce standing on the edge of the dance floor. "He's your Pepper." He said smiling. "Well I like Bat boy. Don't tell him though; I'm going to enjoy making him squirm for my approval." Tony let Felicity go and turned to the rest of the dance floor. "So who wants to dance with Iron Man?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Oliver watched as Felicity danced with Wayne. Ever since her father had finished his first dance, the two had been inseparable.

"How about a dance Ollie?" Laurel asked hopefully.

Oliver got up and offered her his hand. The two went out on the floor. As they danced Oliver deliberately led them to where Bruce and Felicity were dancing. He bumped into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

His plan backfired spectacularly as he had caused Felicity to stumble which made Bruce pull her closer so she wouldn't fall.

"Mr. Queen" Bruce said icily

"Mr. Wayne. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well I can't take any of the credit. Felicity thought an invitation to the gala would improve your family's image. Apparently creating a machine capable of destroying a city tends to cause quite a PR scandal."

"What happened to playing nice?" Felicity asked Bruce. "Hi Laurel you look lovely."

Laurel smiled tightly. "Hello Felicity, I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

Felicity smiled and clutched Bruce's arm. "Can we stop dancing? I think I twisted my ankle."

Bruce glowered at Oliver and was about to berate him, when the terrace doors flew open again.

"Did your father have something else planned?"

Suddenly the entire room was filled with armed mercenaries and at their head was…Slade.

"Forgive me ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry to interrupt, what I'm sure is a lovely party, but I have a personal matter to settle." He walked to the middle of the dance floor. "Oh about your security Wayne, don't bother. It was necessary for me to neutralize them, you understand." He pulled one of his swords from the scabbard on his back. It was dripping with blood. He walked towards Oliver and Laurel. "I told you I'd make you pay. Tonight I take my revenge, by destroying what you love the most." He knocked Oliver out and picked up laurel, who started screaming. Tossing her to his nearest henchman he turned to face Bruce and Felicity…only to find himself face to face with a very angry Iron Man.

"I didn't see your name on the guest list." Tony remarked. He blasted Slade, but it had no effect. Slade grabbed Tony by the arms and brought the thrusters together with such force that he destroyed both arms. Meanwhile Bruce had picked up Felicity and was attempting to carry her out of the room because she couldn't walk with her ankle. Slade picked up Tony broke the flight stabilizers on his feet and threw him at Bruce, causing him to fall and drop Felicity.

Slade walked over and picked her up, kicking Bruce in the stomach he strode out to the terrace. "Tell the kid I'll be waiting for him where this all began." Then he left, escaping with his mercenaries in a jet he had waiting for him outside.

Bruce ran out to the terrae holding his ribs.

"FELICITY" He gasped at the night sky, collapsing as he watched the jet fly away into the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The gala was in chaos. All the guests were rushing to the door. Bruce ignored everything. He strode to where Tony was lying on the ground.

"We need to follow them, can you fly after them?"

"I can't. The bastard destroyed my suit. I'm grounded. I called the Avengers, they're on their way, Banner's bringing me a replacement."

He began to remove his ruined Iron suit.

"Where's Queen?"

Turning both men found Oliver, still unconscious, surrounded by his mother and his sister.

"Why would he do this to Ollie?" Thea asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Your brother pissed off the wrong person." Tony growled "and now Felicity is going to pay the price. This is pointless we need to find out where he took them."

"Queen knows." Bruce glared "Before Deathstroke left he told me to tell Oliver to go where it all began."

"What is it with bad guys and dramatic poetic justice." Tony muttered. Turning to Moira he said "we need to you to wake up your son so he can give us the information. Then I'm going to knock him out again."

"Mr. Stark!"

"MY DAUGHTER is in danger because of YOUR SON. Forgive me if I don't particularly care about etiquette."

"We need to work on tracking the helicopter. Ever second we waste puts Felicity in more danger."

"I know where he's taken them."

Bruce and Tony turned to see the Canary enter through the terrace doors.

"I got intell from Hawkeye that Slade was on the move. No one was answering their phones so I flew over as fast I could. Digg was knocked out by Slade's goons…again."

"Where are they?"

"Lian Yu. Slade blames Oliver for the death of the woman he loved. He's going to want him to choose…exactly where Shado died."

The Canary turned to Moira and Thea. "We need you to get to safety. The Avenge-jet is coming. Arsenal will explain everything once you've been secured in Stark Tower."

"We can't just leave Ollie here." Thea cried

"Trust me." the Canary said softly, pulling off her mask. "Thea I promise. Arsenal will tell you everything, but right now we need Oliver in order to get Slade and save Felicity and Laurel."

Thea looked shocked.

"Sara?"

Moira looked unfazed. Turning to Tony she said

"You promise you won't let Slade harm my son.

"I promise that if any harm comes to your son it won't be from Slade." Tony responded

Bruce looked at Moira with interest.

"You know"

"Know WHAT?" Thea screamed.

"That Oliver's the Arrow." Roy stood in the terrace flanked by Hawkeye, the Black Widow, Captain America, and Bruce Banner, who was carrying a suitcase.

"I'll explain everything, but right now the Stark jet is waiting at Gotham Airport to take us to Stark Tower."

Holding out his hand he helped Thea to her feet. As they went out the door, Digg came in holding his head.

"I am sick of getting knocked out by Slade's underlings. I feel like a damn punch-line." Looking around he frowned. "Where's Felicity?"

"Slade took her and Queen's girlfriend." Tony said as he walked over to Banner. Grabbing the suitcase he took out a new Iron suit. "We're going after them."

"I'm coming too" Richard spoke up. He had been hiding before, but now that Moira and Thea had left he came forward.

"Tommy?" Sara's face paled.

"It's a long story."

Bruce grabbed Oliver and started dragging him to the entrance of the Batcave.

"Dick you need to stay here. You don't have enough training to handle this type of operation and you need to stay with Alfred to talk to the police. Does anyone have Queen's suit and equipment?"

"I've got it." Digg said handing it to him.

"I'm taking Queen in the Batplane. Stark can fly while the rest of you go in the Avenge-Jet. Canary I need you to send me the coordinates of the island. When Queen comes too we'll pick the strategically best place to land and regroup on the island."

Dr. Banner stepped forward. "I have something that might give us on advantage. Stark and I are pretty sure that we have created an antidote to the Mirakuru. Hawkeye's arrows already have syringes of it and we have some for Queen's arrows too. Plus extra darts for anyone who needs them, enough to take out Slade and his henchmen."

Bruce nodded.

"Let's go."

He dragged Oliver into the cave and put him in the backseat of the plane. After he suited up he got into the front. As he left the cave, he received the coordinates for Lian Yu. One thing was sure; he would not allow Felicity to die for the mistakes of Oliver Queen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Is Batman usually this reckless?" Sara asked Captain America. She was sitting in the Avenge-Jet. Hawkeye and Black Widow were flying while the rest sat in the back.

"Normally I'd say he's the most level-headed man I've met." Steve said "but this time Felicity we're talking about…everyone has a blind-spot."

"Slade has my sister." Sara said looking at the floor of the plane. "It's not fair that she or Felicity pay for the crimes of others."

"We'll rescue your sister Ma'am" Cap said.

"Slade wants Laurel dead." Sara said quietly. "He blames me for Shado's death as much as he blames Ollie. He's not going to let either one go free."

"Our ETA is 40 minutes." Tony radioed in. "there's a beach on the far side of the island. I see heat signatures in a clearing in the middle of the island. We're going to land on the beach and approach through the woods."

"We do this covertly, Stark." Steve frowned "If we go in guns blazing he might harm the girls."

"Copy that Capsicle, Iron Man out."

20 minutes after they had left the Batcave, Oliver regained consciousness.

"Laurel"

"Slade has her." Bruce responded

"Batman?"

"Aren't you observant."

"Where are we going?"

"Lian Yu, I believe you're familiar with the place. Slade kidnapped both your girlfriend and Felicity and took them there. The Avengers and your team will meet is there to help rescue them."

Oliver put his head in his hands. "Slade probably wants me to go in there alone."

"That guarantees that Felicity will get killed, forgive me if her father and I aren't willing to take that chance."

"If I were you I'd give up.' Oliver said sullenly "it's pretty obvious that she doesn't care about you, she's interested in Wayne."

"Oh believe me, she is plenty interested in Wayne." Bruce smiled

"What are you….wait…WAYNE? Bruce Wayne is BATMAN?"

"I suggest you suit up Queen. If Slade doesn't kill you, you're going to have to answer to me." Bruce glared at the controls.

Oliver began changing

"You love her." He said.

"Of course I do." Bruce said. "She's why I took up the cowl." Bruce gripped the controls. "Gotham is a world of darkness and chaos but she…she brings order, she makes sense in a world of madness. She saved me from the edge and made it possible for me to smile…to hope. I couldn't be the fairytale prince she deserved. I was too broken for that, but I could be her dark knight. She's my rock, my center, my home. Without her I'm nothing. She's…" he stopped letting the emotions wash over him.

"Your light." Oliver finished "she was mine too. But I pushed her away."

The two sat in silence until Tony radioed in.

"Stark here. We're almost there, is Queen awake yet?"

"Yes, we'll meet you when we land."

"If something happens to Felicity…" Tony started

"You'll kick my ass." Oliver sighed "You'll have to take a number. Evidently there's a line."

"We have the element of surprise on our side. Slade isn't expecting a visit from the Avengers, or that we have a cure. We're going to get them back Tony." Bruce said

"See you on the ground. Iron Man out."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After they landed on the beach, the group linked their coms and went into the forest.

"You'll have to be careful, there are landmines everywhere." Oliver said

As they approached the clearing where Slade and his army were stationed, Bruce climbed a tree to get a better view, while Tony flew around silently to the other side.

"I see Slade. He has Felicity and Laurel on the middle of the clearing in front of him. There are also about 30 soldiers guarding the tree line. Two standing near him…the woman next to him looks familiar…hang on…It's Isabel Rochev.

Oliver's jaw tightened. "She has it in for Felicity. We need to get them out now."

"Wait. Let us establish a perimeter first. Slade won't hurt them until he knows Queen is here." Steve said.

Bruce growled

"Batman, you're letting your heart dictate your actions. I care about Felicity too, but the only way to make sure Slade doesn't kill his hostages is to be strategically placed to take him out." Steve said calmly.

"I've got the sky." Tony said "My rockets are loaded with the cure."

"Hulk want save Felicity."

"We know Hulk" Steve said "I promise you can smash as many as you want once we get the signal."

"Hulk Smash?" Hulk said hopefully?

"Yes." Black Widow said, amused "Hulk can smash."

"Where's Thor?" asked Digg "a god would come in handy right about now."

"Asgard on family business." Hawkeye replied

"If you're all done with the friendly chit-chat, can we focus on saving my daughter?" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"We're in position Stark, ready when you are Ollie." Sara said

Felicity was kneeling on the cold ground next to Laurel. The other woman was terrified, but Felicity had managed to maintain control. Panicking would not help her in the slightest if Slade planned to kill her.

"You seem calm luv." Slade looked at her with interest.

"Let's just say you picked the wrong girl to kidnap." Felicity retorted

Slade laughed. "It's almost a pity to kill you. You've got iron in your veins."

Felicity smirked, "You have no idea."

"This is pointless. We should just kill them both." Isabel hissed. "Then we can leave the corpses for Queen to collect. I'll start with the secretary."

"WE WAIT for the boy." Slade glared "I have planned this revenge for too long to see you derail it at the last minute."

"She's just afraid." Felicity said

Slade raised an eyebrow "Afraid of what?"

"She wants to kill me quickly because she knows that when my father gets here you won't stand a chance."

"Your father Ms. Smoak?"

"She didn't tell you did she? She was too bent on revenge that she failed to mention an extremely important detail."

"You're beginning to irritate me Ms. Smoak, don't mistake my interest in you for patience. If you annoy me, I might just let Ms Rochev remove your tongue."

"SLADE"

Oliver had entered the clearing. Slade signaled to one of his men to remove his weapon.

"Let them go. If you want to kill someone, kill me."

"That's too easy. You have to suffer first." Slade spat "you have to hold the body of the woman you love and feel the life drain out of her. Only when you are holding her life-less husk and you know it is because of you that she is gone, will I allow you to die. The question is, who do you love most?" Slade went to stand behind Felicity. "Personally I hope to keep this one. She intrigues me. She has…fire." Slade started caressing Felicity's hair. Oliver could hear Batman and Iron Man's angry intakes of breath through his com. "Such a pity. I would have treasured her and Ms. Lance is much less appealing, but I think we all know how we feel about your Felicity."

Oliver looked up at the tree-line. He could see Batman, he was waiting for the signal, but Oliver could see that his control was at a breaking point. Slowly, he nodded his head.

Chaos descended on the clearing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bruce swung down and struck Slade with a cure filled syringe. Perched in a tree, Hawkeye was picking off the soldiers with the arrows, removing their Mirakuru enhanced strength. Black Widow and Digg were fighting back to back, Hulk smashed any henchmen who got too close to him, Cap and Sara had teamed up and were fighting as a team, while Tony zoomed around shooting his cure filled rockets.

Bruce went to grab Felicity, when he was picked up and thrown by Isabel. Oliver had regained his bow and was fighting to keep Slade's minions away from Laurel. Bruce threw a cure dart at Isabel, then he attacked.

"STOP" Slade shouted. He had picked up Felicity and was holding one of his swords to her neck.

"Surrender or I cut her throat."

Hulk roared

"You've lost Deathstroke." Batman said "Let her go."

"One move and she dies"

Bruce held up his hands

"Let her go. Or I swear I will make you regret it. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth, there will be nowhere you go where I can't find you." Bruce said

"I made a promise to the boy." Slade shouted "I will see him suffer. He cares for her. her death will bring me joy as it causes him despair."

"Please." Bruce's voice broke. "Whatever Queen may have done she's innocent. Kill me instead."

"What good will that do me?" Slade snarled

"You kill her you'll never get out of here alive."

"Batman's no killer." Slade chuckled "Besides I welcome death. It means I will finally be reunited with Shado."

"Bruce." Felicity said "Bruce I lo-"

CRASH

A woman dropped from the sky. She knocked the sword from Slade's hand and kicked him away from Felicity. Removing a lasso from her waist she tossed it over his head. She then took off into the sky pulling Slade with her. Using the momentum from her take off, she pulled Slade up and knocked him out. She landed, holding his limp from in one hand.

"I am Diana. I was in attendance at the gala when this man attacked. I decided to follow you to offer my assistance.

"I remember you." Oliver said "You're that princess of the island they discovered in the Mediterranean."

"Themyscira." Diana nodded

When Isabel and the other minions saw their leader defeated and realized they no longer had their super strength, they dropped their weapons.

"They'll never get off the island." Hawkeye said smugly. "I sabotaged their escape jet. We called Interpol, all we have to do is tie them up and leave them to be collected."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sara rushed to her sister, while Tony and Bruce ran to Felicity.

"Hey Princess. Are you ok?"

Felicity hugged her father, then she turned to Bruce

"About what I was going to say, I want to say it; when there's no life or death stakes involved. I want you to know that I mean it and that I didn't just blurt it out because I thought I was going to die. Not that I thought you wouldn't find a way to save me, even though technically you didn't save me she did and-"

Bruce grabbed her and kissed her, pouring the torrent of his emotions into every second of their embrace.

"Wow" Felicity said when they finally broke apart.

Leaning down to touch her forehead with his, Bruce chuckled "Just wait til we get home. I promise I'll wow you some more."

"Um excuse me?" Tony said "Parent present. There will be no 'wowing' of my daughter."

Bruce smiled and turned to Diana. "Thank you for saving her. She's my world. I will never be able to repay you."

Diana smiled "you are welcome."

"You're amazing." Cap said "…at fighting I mean. Would you like to join me…us… the Avengers?" He blushed as Diana turned to look at him.

"I would be honored"

"Sooo" Sara asked "where could a girl learn to handle a rope like that?"

"I could teach you." Diana said "I am very skilled with my lasso."

"I bet you are." Sara smirked

Steve cleared his throat and Sara turned to face him, giving him a challenging look. After tying up Slade and his team with metal cables, they all made their way towards the beach.

"I mean it Rogers. I don't care if you saw her first. Back off, she's going to be mine." Sara said as she walked with her sister.

"We'll see ma'am" Steve smiled

Hulk chose this moment to transform back into Dr. Banner. Hiding behind a tree he asked "Um did anyone bring my extra pants? These are…stretched out."

"Here you go." Clint rolled his eyes and tossed him the duffel bag with clothes in it.

"Clint Barton; Archer, Super Spy, and personal wardrobe assistant." Natasha chuckled.

When Dr. Banner emerged fully dressed, Diana looked at him with interest

"You transform into the green creature?"

"Yeah it's a great party trick" Tony said, while Banner nodded nervously at Diana.

"He is a proud warrior, you must be powerful indeed." She said kindly. They began walking next to each other, Diana laughing at Banner's nervous jokes. Sara and Steve stopped their arguing and watched their exchange.

"Do you think?" Steve asked

"No way" Sara said

Digg chuckled "you guys are screwed"

Oliver walked silently behind everyone, watching as Bruce carried Felicity. Though she had insisted that her ankle didn't hurt that badly he refused as "heels are not appropriate hiking footwear." They were in their own little world; Felicity's head on Bruce's shoulder, both smiling and pausing every so often to exchange a kiss.

"Okay rescue mission complete!" Clint said excitedly as they reached the beach. "Drinks on me (and by me I mean Stark). Shots anyone?"

"Among my people it is customary to honor a battle victory with a 3 day celebration." Diana said

"My kind of woman." Clint grinned until he saw Natasha give him her look. "what I meant to say was…um…Nat you're pretty."

"Smooth Bird boy." Tony said. "No party for me. Pepper is worried and I have to tell her everything is alright. She'll be expecting a call from you tomorrow Felicity. Batsy, you're going to take Lis home so she can sleep. In her room. Alone. By herself. Without any company. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Bruce said, putting Felicity down slowly. Digg walked over to her and hugged her. Sara followed.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, guys." Felicity said

"No problem, we're family." Sara said "Plus Steve offered to train me so I'll probably be in NY more often. You're stuck with me."

"I'll be there to, you know… supervise." Digg said

Felicity laughed "Liar. You just want to spar with Captain America."

"Look at him" Sara teased "He's practically pink."

"You girls are ridiculous," Digg muttered, walking back to the Avenge-Jet

Sara smiled "Batman seems like a good man."

Felicity looked over to where Bruce was talking with her father. "Yeah he is."

"You were right; Greek god. Wish I had one, unfortunately the only available one seems to prefer mad scientists who moonlight as giant green rage monsters." Sara pouted

"Go be with your sister." Felicity said. "I think she needs you. Plus your father is probably tearing his hair out worrying about you."

Sara hugged her one last time and went into the Avenge-Jet. The only ones left on the beach were Bruce, Felicity, Tony, and Oliver. Tony and Bruce walked over. "How's your ankle?" Bruce asked

"It hurts a little, but I can manage. I just have one more thing to do before we go back to Gotham."

Bruce huffed and gave Oliver the Bat-glare. "Alright, I'll be waiting to help you into the Batplane."

Tony hugged her. "Are you sure you don't want to come to New York?"

"Yes dad" They hugged for a while longer "um Dad, you know you can let go."

"Hush child, a crazy man had a sword at my daughter's throat. I get at least 2 more minutes of hug time."

"Dad"

"Can't hear you: too busy hugging."

Reluctantly Tony let her go.

"You're visiting me in New York." Tony said "And keep Bat boy out of your room." With that he took off.

Oliver slowly walked forward.

"So you're going back to Gotham?"

"Yes"

Oliver looked at the ground

"There's no chance of…you coming back to Starling?"

"No"

"I'm sorry" he said "for tonight, for…everything. Everything you said to be before you left was true. If you give me a chance I …"

"You'll what Oliver?"

"I want…" he sighed "I don't know"

"That's the problem. I suggest you find out what it is you want. It's not going to be fair to whoever you're with if you don't know."

"What if what I want is to be with you?" Oliver asked quietly

"I love Bruce. I do care about you, and I hope we can be friends again, but I have someone who I love and who gives me as much as I give him."

Oliver nodded. He turned and walked back to the Avenge-Jet. Laurel was waiting for him. She smiled when he entered, but her expression faltered when she saw the look on his face.

"Ready to go home?" Bruce asked

"One last thing." Felicity pulled him closer "I love you" she whispered and kissed him.

"Wow" he said


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was almost a year since Slade had crashed the Wayne Foundation Gala. Many things had changed. Digg and Lyla had become the proud parents of Steven Diggle. Digg insisted that he had always liked the name and it had nothing to do with a certain Star Spangled Avenger that he was NOT fangirling over, but no one believed him.

Diana had become a regular on Avengers missions. Her relationship with Bruce Banner was as strong as ever, much to both Steve and Sara's dismay. Sara and Steve had begun a heated partnership. While both vehemently denied anything between them, Thor had caught them together on one of Stark's lab tables.

Slade, Isabel, and the rest of the henchmen were kept in a high security prison. Tony had built it himself with specialized robot guards. He would have preferred to send them to the moon, but Interpol had insisted it was illegal.

Oliver did not appreciate having his family know his secret. Especially since Thea had forgiven Roy, whose time with the Avengers had made him almost as good a fighter as Oliver. The lair was often crowded with Thea and Laurel setting up a couch and other "necessary improvements". He and Laurel slipped back into their old patterns of hurting each other, while pretending to be the perfect couple.

Richard acclimated quickly to life in Gotham. He successfully found his father. He managed to make a deal with Talia and handed Malcolm over to Interpol where he was imprisoned with Slade and his minions in Tony's prison.

As for Bruce and Felicity:

Felicity groaned in irritation as her alarm went off.

"I have to go to work, you're going to have to let go." She said

"Call in sick." Bruce grumbled into the pillows, his arm around her tightening

"I already did that once. Do you really want a repeat of last time?" When her father had heard she was "sick" he had barged over with chicken soup. Awkward didn't even begin to explain the situation. Bruce shuddered at the memory.

"5 more minutes" he muttered, pulling her closer.

"How would the criminals of Gotham react if they knew that Big Bad Batman is grumpy if he doesn't get his morning cuddle?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Big Bad Batman?"

Felicity kissed him "Let me go to work"

20 minutes later she was dressed and on her way out.

"I have meeting this afternoon, so we can't have lunch together, I'll see you later?"

"Remember we have dinner plans."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to want take my beautiful girlfriend out to a fancy dinner?" Bruce asked innocently.

Felicity paused at the door. "You're up to something."

Bruce tilted his head, feigning innocence.

"You are so lucky I'm running late, otherwise I'd get it out of you. Felicity grinned "I have my ways."

"Oh believe me I know." Bruce got up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Lissie bear."

"I love you too." Felicity smiled "I'll see you tonight."

Bruce watched her leave the Manor. He then went to the drawer of his desk and pulled out a box. Inside was the ring he had bought about 2 months ago. He smiled. "See you tonight." He whispered. Outside, the usually dismal Gotham sky was illuminated with sunlight.


End file.
